Danny Fenton, the Ultimasaurus
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if instead of Danny getting ectoplasm merged with his DNA, it was dino DNA? Will he become a guardian? Or a menace to all life on Earth?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story idea came to me after seeing the trailer to Jurassic World, and after having just recently watched a portion of Jurassic Park. What if Danny didn't get ghost powers, but instead ended up getting assorted Dinosaur DNA combined with his own? This in turn would grant him the powers, and abilities of the most incredible creatures to ever walk the Earth! But these gifts would not come without some form of consequence. What is this consequence you may be asking? Read on, and find out!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Jurassic Park/Jurassic World!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Songs_

 **Bold = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Portal Incident!**_

* * *

"Come on, Danny! Don't you want to know what could be beyond that portal?" asked a teenage girl.

We currently find ourselves in the basement/laboratory of the resident ghost hunting couple known as Jackson and Madeline Fenton. Earlier that day, the two parents had completed something that would help them with their life's work. It was a portal that was designed to actually rip open a portal to the realm of ghosts, so that the two ghost hunting parents would be able to gain a foothold in their career field. Their son Daniel James Fenton, or Danny as he preferred to be called, was there when his parents had first attempted to activate the portal.

Unfortunately, when Jack plugged in the portal, it powered up only to fizzle out a few seconds later. The two ghost hunters were very disappointed that their portal didn't work, and walked back upstairs to sulk over their failure. Danny hated seeing his parents so depressed, but he was actually kinda glad that the portal didn't work. If there was one less thing he wanted to deal with in life, it would be ghosts.

However, Danny had called his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, over to his house so they could check out the portal. Tucker was the smart one of the group. He got good grades, but was a bit of a techno geek. He was an African American boy wearing a pale yellow turtleneck shirt, green cargo pants, and brown boots. He also wore black, thick rimmed glasses, and a red beret. He was almost never seen without his trusty PDA in hand.

Sam was often times the most level headed of the bunch, but she had quite the temper. She had shoulder length black hair that had a small ponytail done up on top of her head, pupiless purple eyes, and a tan complexion. She wore purple lipstick, and clothing that was mostly black showing that she's a proud goth. Her choice of clothing was a black tank top with a purple oval on the chest that left her stomach exposed, a black and green plaid skirt with purple leggings underneath, and black combat boots.

Sam may be bold and outgoing most of the time, but underneath that confident exterior lays a hurting soul. Her family life isn't exactly the best out there. You see, Sam was born into a rich family so she never had to worry about money while growing up, but she had problems with her parents. Her father and mother, Jeremy and Pamela Manson, very often tried to control Sam's life. Her mother tried making Sam wear pink dresses with yellow flowers on them. _**(AAH! MY EYES!)**_ They also very much disapproved of their daughter being a goth. Really, It seems like the only member of Sam's family that's on her side is her grandma.

Danny is a soft spoken fourteen year old boy that had a great interest in Paleontology. He had slightly pale skin, electric blue eyes, and black hair that spiked forward. His choice of clothes consisted of a baggy white tee shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of white and red sneakers. He wasn't very muscular since he isn't very athletic, but what he lacks in muscle mass he makes up for in speed and quick thinking. However, due to his low popularity levels, Danny is often the prime target for bullies at his school. This has caused his self-esteem to drop drastically, and he's nearly ended his own life a few times because of this.

But back to the current situation, Sam and Tucker were busy debating about whether Danny should go into the portal to fix it, or if he should just leave it be.

"Sam, if I wasn't your friend I'd say 'listen to her, Danny! There's gotta be some truth to this Ghost Portal'!" Tucker said in a mocking tone. "But I am your friend. And I say you're crazy if you think Danny's gonna go into that metal deathtrap!"

"You believe me don't you, Danny?" Sam asked. "This could be your one chance to prove to everyone that your parents aren't crazy! It may even actually prove the existence of ghosts!"

Danny took a moment to contemplate the words of his friend. He honestly didn't believe in ghosts, but his parents were firm believers in the spectral beings. He also knew that if he got this thing up and running, it would at least get his parents off his back for a while and snap them out of their own self pity. Danny made a decision that would change his life that day.

"I'm going in!" Danny said.

He pulled on a white and black Hazmat suit, and zipped it up. But before he could make his way into the portal, Sam stopped him in his tracks.

"Whoa, hold up there!" Sam ordered.

She reached over to her friend, and ripped the sticker of Jack's face off of the suit's chest area.

"There we go! You can't go walking around with that on your chest." Sam said.

Danny narrowed his eyes at his father's narcissism, and made a mental note to speak to him about it later. Right now, he had a job to do. Danny walked into the portal in an attempt to find the problem with the darn thing. It was dark in there, so he put his hand on the wall of the portal to steady himself as he tried to find the problem.

This was a bad idea. As Danny was guiding himself, his hand pressed the on button that had accidentally been placed INSIDE the portal! It hummed as it powered up, and as it turned on, Danny was hit with thousands upon thousands of pounds of ectoplasm and electricity! All that Danny could feel was great pain as he heard his friends and family crying out his name.

Before Danny blacked out, he saw the shadow of a beast that was so intimidating, but didn't seem to mean any harm. And after that… Darkness!

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all I've got for this chapter. We'll soon see just what exactly it is that the portal did to young Danny! Oh, and if you have any suggestions as to which girl Danny should be paired with in this story, let me know in the reviews! Remember, it has to be a girl from the DP universe!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! I can't believe that so many of these reviews had such great suggestions for who should be paired with Danny in this story! And there were so many great ideas for the pairing in the reviews that I might have a hard time deciding. But, I'm sure I will be able to come up with som**_ _ **ething soon enough. But for now, let's see what sort of DNA has been bonded to Danny's own! This is su**_ _ **re to be a truly epic turn of events!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Jurassic Park/Jurassic World!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Songs_

 **Bold = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Discovering DNA!**_

* * *

While Danny was conversing with his friends in the basement, Maddie and Jack were in the kitchen trying to figure out why the Ghost Portal didn't work.

"I just don't understand what went wrong, Maddie. I could've sworn we did all of the right calculations this time!" Jack said.

Maddie didn't really have anything to say on the subject right now. She was too deep in thought as to why the portal didn't work this time. She went over the schematics for the Ghost Portal at least a hundred times before they turned it on, and all of the calculations were indeed correct. She thought about all of the key components needed to make the portal work correctly, and her eyes widened as realization struck her like a ton of bricks.

"Jack? Where did we put the 'ON' button for the portal?" Maddie asked.

"It's on… The… Inside…!" Jack said as he too realized this grave error.

The two bolted from the kitchen as fast as they possibly could, hoping that they could stop those kids from doing anything stupid and possibly life threatening. When they reached the basement, they heard Danny screaming and saw that he was inside the portal being pelted by pounds upon pounds of electrically charged ectoplasm! They could only watch in horror as their son screamed in agony.

When he finally stopped, Danny was blasted out of the portal which was now working perfectly. Maddie, Jack, Sam, and Tucker ran over to the unconscious boy to see if he was alright. Miraculously, Danny still had a strong pulse so he was still alive. But he had severe burns from the electrical currents of the portal.

"Quick, we have to get him to his room, and treat the burns!" Maddie said.

But before they moved him, Maddie drew some blood from her son so that she could run a DNA test. She figured it was better to be safe than sorry. What she would find in her son's DNA would stun her to the very bone.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it isn't as long as I was hoping to make it, but I wanted your opinion on something. I plan to give Danny the DNA of at least fifteen different dinosaurs. I want to know which ones you feel he should have. I need some for the air, some for underwater, some land walking carnivores, and some land walking herbivores. Good luck and enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We got some winners for Danny's dinosaur DNA! I hope you all like this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it immensely! Oh, and I saw Jurassic World. IT WAS TOTALLY EPIC! Now, read on, and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Songs_

 **Bold = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Unraveling the DNA!**_

* * *

While her son was having his wounds treated, Maddie was in the lab running a few DNA tests. She knew that her son wasn't a ghost, but she preferred to be safe rather than sorry. As she examined Danny's DNA under a microscope, Maddie found something that shouldn't be there.

"What?! But this doesn't make any sense!" Maddie said to herself.

Thankfully, what she found wasn't ectoplasm. This was something entirely different! There was DNA from at least fifteen different prehistoric creatures mixed with Danny's own human DNA! But this shouldn't be possible! Maddie had to conduct further research in order to grasp the full extent of what happened to her son.

Meanwhile, Danny was upstairs getting his burns treated. They weren't near as severe as they expected, but judging from how Danny kept gritting his teeth in his sleep, they were still painful. As Sam administered the special ointment, she couldn't help but feel how different Danny's skin seemed to become.

It was now a lot rougher and it felt thicker than it should be. It almost felt like something that should be on a reptile, but that shouldn't be possible. Danny was a human, not some sort of reptile. Wasn't he? Or could this possibly be the work of what happened in the portal?

"Is Danny gonna be okay, mister Fenton?" Tucker asked.

Jack hummed in thought. He wasn't sure if the ectoplasm from the portal could've damaged his son's DNA or not, but he sure as heck wasn't gonna let Danny die. However, right now he did know that Danny needed plenty of rest if he was gonna recover from this ordeal.

"Well, right now all I know is that Danny needs to rest." Jack said. "Come on. Let's let him sleep, and see if Maddie has those DNA test results yet."

They left Danny in his room to sleep off the incident, hoping that Maddie would have the answers to whether there was something seriously wrong with Danny, or not. But little did they know was that while Danny was asleep, his body was slowly undergoing some changes that one would label as strange. Very, very strange. Like the fact that he had lost two fingers on each hand, while his fingertips were replaced with sharp claws.

* * *

 _ *****Down in the Lab*****_

* * *

Danny's family and friends had gathered in the basement of the building with Maddie holding a clipboard. The elder Fenton woman was ready to share her findings with the others, and they were eagerly awaiting the news.

"So what's the prognosis, mom?" Jazz asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Jazz." Maddie replied.

She flipped through a few charts on her clipboard, and came across the one that detailed the DNA in her son.

"You see, I have good news and confusing news. The good news is, the Ectoplasm and electricity from the portal's activation have had no effect on Danny's DNA." Maddie informed.

The others released a collective sigh of relief when they heard that. But this still lead to one unanswered question that had yet to be asked.

"Then, what's the confusing news?" Sam asked.

Maddie took a look at her charts, and cleared her throat. This was probably gonna take awhile to explain. especially given as to why exactly this news was so confusing.

"Well, from what I've found, it would appear as though Danny's DNA now houses the DNA of fifteen additional prehistoric creatures." Maddie said.

"But how is that possible? We built a ghost portal, not a portal to the time of the dinosaurs!" Jack said.

This was quite confusing to all of them. If it wasn't ectoplasm that had merged with Danny's DNA, then what did?! Maddie pulled out a sheet of paper from the stack of charts next to her, and began to list of the different DNA species attached to Danny's own DNA.

"Well from what I've found, Danny has the DNA of at least creatures like Ankylosaurus, Mosasaurus, Pteranodon, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Velociraptor, Regaliceratops, Dilophosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Spinosaurus, Tapejara, Plesiosaurus, Amargasaurus, and a creature called Indominus Rex. But with all of those types of DNA in conflict with his own, I'm not so sure how it'll affect Danny." Maddie said.

That's when they heard a crash coming from Danny's room, followed by a really scary roar. Everyone rushed up to Danny's room, hoping that the DNA hadn't overpowered Danny's own sense of humanity. Oh, if they only knew just what was going to happen to the poor boy.

* * *

 _ **Well, there we go! I'm gonna try and make future chapters longer, but it's gonna be harder since I'm not used to stories like these ones. I'm better at writing stuff for the Ben 10 Franchise. But I certainly will continue to try and write better chapters for this, as well as my other stories! REVIEW, PLEASE! And also… PULL THE LEVER, KRONK!**_

 _ ***Kronk pulls the lever, but nothing happens***_

 _ **Me: …**_

 _ **Kronk: …**_

 _ **Me: Take the stairs?**_

 _ **Kronk: Eh, why not?**_


End file.
